As a conventional valve timing control device, there is a valve timing control device of an internal combustion engine disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application published as Japanese laid-open publication No. 2001-82115. The valve timing control device is provided between a rotator to be rotated synchronizing with rotation of an internal combustion engine and a cam shaft for driving a suction valve or an exhaust valve, and which can change an on-off timing of a suction valve or an exhaust valve by relatively rotating the cam shaft relative to the rotator, which is provided with a housing member (rotation transmitting member) which is rotated with the rotator, a vane member (rotating member) which is accommodated in this housing member and is rotated with the cam shaft, a vane which is provided projecting in a radial direction in this vane member, and forms plural working oil chambers in a circumferential direction in the housing member, and an oil pressure supplying and discharging means which can supply a working oil to the working oil chamber and can discharge the oil therefrom, wherein an oil chamber side passage communicating with the working oil chamber and an one end-opened hole in which this oil chamber side passage is opened are formed in the vane member, an axis member in which the oil chamber side passage and an oil pressure side passage communicating with the oil pressure supplying and discharging means are formed is inserted in this hole, and a fluid between the hole and the axis member is sealed tight with a sealing member accommodated in a sealing groove formed on an outer peripheral side of the axis member and an inner peripheral side of the hole
However, in the aforementioned prior art, when a friction between a side of the sealing member and the sealing groove is greater than a friction between the outer peripheral side of the sealing member, and the inner peripheral side of the hole of the vane member, the outer peripheral side of the sealing member and the inner peripheral side of the hole of the vane member are slidably contacted and, when the vane member is soft, the inner peripheral side of the hole of the vane member is excessively worn, the sealing effect is remarkably reduced, and a time for performing a relative rotating movement between the vane member and the housing member of the valve timing control device is delayed. In addition, intermediate retainability of retaining at an arbitrary position between a most advanced angle position and a most delayed angle position is deteriorated.
In addition, when a friction between the outer peripheral side of the sealing member and the inner peripheral side of the hole of the vane member is greater than a friction between a side of the sealing member and the sealing groove, the side of the sealing member and the side sealing groove are slidably contacted and, when the axis member is soft, the side of the sealing groove of the axis member is excessively worn, the sealing effect is remarkably reduced, and a time for performing a relative rotating movement between the vane member and the housing member of the valve timing control device is delayed. In addition, intermediate retainability of retaining at an arbitral position between a most advanced angle position and a most delayed angle position is deteriorated.